


The Middle-earth Adventures: Many Paths to Tread

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="fw_sanitized">Follow the journeys of two hobbits and company as they meet allies, danger and mystery while traveling across Middle-earth. As created by the members of Harthad's Haven.webs.com.<br/></span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle-earth Adventures: Many Paths to Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Plunk.

Plunk.

Plop!

Harthad Took looked up from the book she was reading and sighed. The window had let in rain _again_ and it was dripping on the various papers and books that lay scattered around the study. She put her book down on the cold wood floor and silently closed the window. At least, she tried to close it silently. The wind forced it closed with a bang, spraying water on Harthad's brown hair. Her mother came in just at that moment.

" Harthad! _Why_ are you all wet?"

"Er, I tried to close the window and it, um. . . "

"Yes, yes, that window does need to be securely closed one of these days. We'll have your father look at it when he gets back. Now, why don't you come into the kitchen and get warmed up? It is frightfully chilly in the study."

Harthad followed her mother into the kitchen where a bowl of soup was sitting on the stove. She lifted it off the stove and carried it to the table, where she sat down and ate as fast as she could. When the last remnants of her soup were gone, she bolted to her pack and stuffed a pencil, paper, her book and mushrooms into it. Harthad grabbed her coat and was just about to leave when-

" _Where_ are you going Harthad?"

"Just over to Sarala's."

"Harthad, _what_ have I told you about hanging out with that girl? She looks so pale all the time, she might be sick. And she's taller than any hobbit I know! Except for the Bullroarer of course."

"Mum! I like her, she's my friend. I don't care if she's pale or not, Sarala's nicer than some hobbits I know!"

"Harthad-"

"See you later, Mum!"

Little did she know it, Harthad was going to see her mother much later than she expected.

Harthad raced out the door and into the rain shower. Mud squelched between her toes as she took off running through the paths of the Shire to reach Sarala's hobbit-hole.

The hobbit-hole was a great deal bigger than other hobbit-holes Harthad knew;she guessed that was because Sarala and her parents were much taller than the average hobbit and (Harthad secretly knew) even taller than the Bullroarer, the tallest hobbit in history.

She walked up the path and knocked on the round white door. Leaves rustled as Harthad scrambled to hide in the bushes.

"Hello? Hello?" a voice sounded from the doorstep.

"I'm right here!" Harthad whispered from the bushes.

"Um, who's out here?"

"ME!" Harthad yelled while jumping out of the bushes and landing on the step. She tripped in a puddle and fell flat on her face. She looked up and saw her friend.

"Hi Sarala." Harthad said weakly.


End file.
